Another Another Dozen Drabbles
by Theoretical
Summary: It's a trick! It's a treat! No it's All natural Anti twilight drabbles with a festive Halloween theme! Come and get them!
1. The Poop Pumpkin

Disclaimer: Don't Own

The Poop Pumpkin

* * *

Tony pawed through a clump of mud hoping to find the perfect pumpkin. Gibbs had seen a patch on the way back from the team getting lunch together to discuss a case and realized he hadn't gotten a pumpkin yet.

"I've found it!" Tony yelled holding up the perfect pumpkin, "It was covered in mud but I found it!"

"Tony?" Ducky called over as he loaded a second bag full of mini pumpkins, "That is no mud. The ground we stand on is gravel."

"Then what-" Tony looked as his jacket covered in what he thought had been mud.

"DiNozzo? You see those cows over there?" Gibbs pointed to where five cows were grazing peacefully.

"Ewwwww."

* * *

The End 


	2. Gibbs the Zombie

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Gibbs the Zombie

* * *

"Wow!" McGee looked at Gibbs face. There were dark rings under Gibbs' eyes and his skin was quite white, "Did Abby do your make-up? It looks really good. I didn't think you could be a zombie, but…" his voice trailed off.

"What make-up?" growled Gibbs, smashing a paper cup in his hands.

"Um.. The zombie ones?" McGee tried.

"It's not make-up." Tony smiled, "He didn't have time to get his morning coffee and all the break room has is decaf. It's really quite sad." Tony was obviously not upset, but jumped a little as Gibbs smashed another cup, this one ceramic.

* * *

The End 


	3. Petey VIII Part I

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Petey VIII Part I

* * *

"GAH! Petey VIII!" Abby screeched as Gibbs swerved the van to avoid hitting a car, when she heard the unmistakable sound of a pumpkin crashing against the side of a trunk.

"Petey?" Tony bit his lip to keep from laughing, "You named your pumpkin?" he giggled, then screeched Petey quite loudly and shrilly, imitating Abby.

"It's not funny." she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aww, Abby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't know Petey meant so much to you." he said as she sniffled and avoided his hug

* * *

TBC… 


	4. Petey VIII Part II

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Petey VIII Part II

* * *

"Gibbs, I think we should pull over and give Petey a proper burial. Would that make you happy, Abby?" Tony didn't like females being mad at him.

The car slid to a stop on the side of the road and Abby open the trunk expecting to find the worst, but…

"Oh never mind. It wasn't Petey."

"Samuel?" Gibbs asked from inside the car.

"No.

"Jack!" Tony practically screamed. Abby started to laugh at the irony of the situation. She would never let him live this one down.

* * *

The End 


	5. Pumpkins and Apples

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Pumpkins and Apples

* * *

"Mmmmm." Tony sighed sitting in his seat, "Something smells good!"

"That would be Kate's pumpkin." Gibbs rolled his eyes and gestured to the perfect pumpkin face. A small candle was lit in it despite it being daylight.

"But, boss, it smells like…" he paused to sniff again, "Apples and pumpkin." he nodded decisively.

"It's a scented candle." McGee smirked as he hacked into some site for Abby and put her house on a list of haunted places.

"But it's not scented pumpkin…?" Kate looked about as Tony turned to her to inform her pumpkins had scents.

"Kate! It's on fire!"

"It's a candle."

"No! Your pumpkin!" Kate screeched as McGee sprayed a fire extinguisher in her general direction totally missing the fire.

* * *

The End 


	6. Autopsy

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Autopsy

* * *

"The scalpel, please, Mr. Palmer." Ducky reached out his hand to accept the instrument.

"I don't think it's going to cut it…" Palmer looked at the pumpkin in front of them

"Nonsense. If it can cut flesh it must be able to cut pumpkin." Ducky reasoned. Jimmy shrugged and handed Ducky the knife.

Happily he stabbed it into the pumpkin, where the blade promptly became stuck.

After a few hard pulled Ducky manged to free the handle.

"Well, it was obviously defective." Ducky wiped his hands on his apron, "Mr. Palmer, you can finish it up." Ducky turned on one heel and went off.

* * *

The End 


	7. Cause of Death

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Cause of Death

* * *

Three gun shots echoed from Abby's lab as Tony and Gibbs entered. The room was covered in the remains of what had been a brutal slaughtering of pumpkins.

"Abs?" Gibbs questioned.

"Hey!" she appeared holding a pumpkin with a few point blank shots in it.

"Ummm." was all Tony could manage.

"This is one's cause of death is gun shot wound." she stated proudly, "And here is blunt force trauma, multiple stabbings, acid, and old age." she pointed out a few pumpkins one of which was moldy.

"Okay. You got my DNA results?" Gibbs looked around the lab and Abby pointed to an area covered in pumpkin goo.

"I didn't have any newspaper." she explained.

* * *

The End 


	8. Hot Blonde

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Hot Blonde

* * *

"Wow." whistled Tony. A blonde stood at the window, her skirt riding up just a bit. So her hair was a bit frizzy- Tony didn't care. In fact, it made her look even hotter. He could only imagine her face.

He smiled as he thought of all the things they could do together. Assuming Kate didn't brainwash her. That was becoming more of a problem. He leaned back in his seat to admire his view. The elevator doors opened and Kate walked over to the blonde and handed her a file. So it was beauty and brains.

Tony smiled as he heard the familiar clunking of Abby's boots.

"Hey McGee!" she called out and the blonde whipped around only to be the beloved probie.

* * *

The End 


	9. Cat Woman

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Cat Woman

* * *

Cat Woman strode confidentially into the building. Not only would she be confident all dayand (she'd decided this earlier, before she left her house) her tail would not get stuck in anything. She was wrong. 

It had gotten caught on the sliding doors, and then, the doors wouldn't open. Kate was stuck into the basement dressed as Cat Woman, and worst of all, she had no cell phone, flash light orpurse and had to pee.

A few hours later she decided to pull off the tail, which meant pulling off the butt, but it had to be done.

With a mighty rip the back came off, Kate fell over and Tony stepped out of the elevator.

"You wear panties with little hearts on them?" he smiled as Kate's face turned pumpkin orange.

* * *

The End 


	10. Openly Evil

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Openly Evil

* * *

It was Abby's favorite time of year. Halloween. She went all out with her house normally until Tony had ruined it. She cursed at him silently.

She'd been making gravestones when he'd shown up, with his stupid ear to ear grin, ranting about something or another, about something when he laughed and said some very hurtful words.

"Ha ha ha, Abs!" he smiled, "I love you. Your like an openly evil Martha Stewart." he smiled down on her as he happy face changed dramatically and a tin of gray paint went flying at Tony's new suit.

* * *

The End 


	11. Secretaries

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Secretaries

* * *

Three secretaries stood around the break room talking. All were wearing costumes when Tony and McGee walked in.

"So, did you guys try and dress scary?" Tony asked adding cream to his coffee.

"Yup!" they nodded.

"Let's see here, you're a…."

"Witch." the least scary admitted, shrugging.

"I am an IRS person." the second nodded. Tony and McGee got a laugh out of this. The next person seemed normal.

"I'm Gibbs." she admitted holding a cup of coffee and an empty caff-pow cup that said 'For Abby'. McGee and Tony jumped a bit.

* * *

The End 


	12. A Scary House

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A Scary House

* * *

"I'm not gong to that house." Fornell's niece folded her arms and started to pout.

"Come on. I bet they give really good candy." he told her not letting her know that he to was afraid of the house in front of them.

"Okay!" his niece started bounding up the stairs followed by her uncle. They reached the front door and Fornell knocked for his niece.

Noises came from inside and the door swung open relieving a familiar face.

"Abigail?" Fornell asked as Abby winced at the name.

"Ohhh! Are you a princess?" Abby asked his niece totally ignoring him.

She nodded and was rewarded with a king size candy bar.

"I believe that belongs to me." Fornell smiled as his niece who stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

The End 


End file.
